new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Retska
History Handmaiden to Seraphina Darkheart, she was there when Seraphina's brother let loose Xenos to the Castle. being close to the initial carnage she was one of the first to attempt to flee, a particular scream caused her to pause, watching as the king and queen were killed in front of the princess, acting quickly she rushed and gripped Sera by the hand, pulling her towards the servants quarters with intent to save the Heir. she rapidly guided her to an escape passage, shoving the princess in as the Xenos poured in, one managing to bite her tail as she tried to escape with, managing to get it off when she slammed the creature and her tail with the door to the passage. Now she serves as a simple maid in Scalebridge Estate, still catering to the princess, now as her Mistress as she looks to support her as she did before. even taking on extra duties as Sera needs and training with weapons even more.... there are no more royal guards to help them now. Appearance Mira is a 5'6" Neko with Dark hair, Amber eyes, and white and brown Feline ears and fluffy tail which is often a bit dusty. She is often seen wearing a Maid outfit, chosen by her mistress Sera and simple dress shoes. Having expressed a distaste for heels, but has decided that a small black choker suits the outfit and wears it of her own volition. She has practiced making her tail Psudo-prehensile and occasionally gestures with it by accident. At home she is often dusting with it hiding a Xenos bite scar underneath her thick fur. Personality Mira Carries a brighter outlook even if not feeling well. She personally believes that a bright smile and genuine care is the best way to care for others and hates to show irritation or sadness around others, in bad cases she would find a way to excuse herself lock herself in her room before showing weak eyes or rage. She is dutiful to a fault however rarely breaking from work as she converses, cleans and does other tasks for her Mistress, Her practice with her tail furthering her intent of trying to do well. her dutifulness does have a downside of a lack of privacy, intent to clean every nook and cranny she opens secret compartments, wardrobes and just about anywhere not locked. Her true vice however is weapons, if left lying about she is fond of picking them up and swinging them around her mentality being that it needs to be cleaned anyway, and if she knocks something over she can clean it up too. however she is extremely careful not to harm the room she finds a weapon in. Loves Weapons, Tea, Grocery trips, Reading (particularly romance, and adventure though she will curl up with a good mystery or lore book). Fears Showing weakness, she hates it beyond all else even if sick she tries to go 100%. Honest Aggression from herself, as much as she loves training with weapons she doesn't want to use it if not necessary and finds her own anger unnecessary and unbecoming, a sign of emotional weakness Hobbies List some of your character's Hobbies in life like: They have the hobby of going around the poor parts of town and throwing coins at the poor people to vent aggression and at the same time doing good. Family Unknown - likely dead, could have survived Friends While not sure she could call it friendship she is Extremely Loyal to her mistress Sera Enemies She lacks any personal Enemies, dislikes Xenos Aspirations She surprisingly has little asperations outside of protecting her mistress, while she does occasionally dream of being an adventurer she knows that she cant see herself leaving on her own. she's content even if she would eventually like a kit or two in her life. Category:RPC